Doctor
by samigirl96
Summary: What happens when Clary isn't feeling well? Romance! JacexClary


**Hi! This is my first MI story, so feedback is wonderful and flaming, though it's kinda pointless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MI series. That wonderful woman called Cassandra Clare does. **

"Oomph!" I grunted as I was knocked to the ground. Upon reflex, I rolled to the right, barely dodging the wooden sword that slammed into the floor where I just was. After jumping to my feet, I picked up my own sword that Jace had knocked out of my hand. I swung at him and he easily parried, before knocking me on the ground again! That was pretty much how the entire training session had been going.

"What's going on with you Clary? You seem distracted." Jace said with genuine concern and curiosity on his face. I sighed and threw my weapon on the ground. I sat up and Jace then threw his away and sat next to me. Jace was right; because of our daily training sessions I had been getting a lot better. But today, I was just as bad as the first week.

I let my frustration show on my face and said "I can't seem to focus. I feel kind of sick." Before responding, Jace scooted even closer to me and reached up his hands to let my hair out of its ponytail, spilling the wild curls around my shoulders and then used his other hand to gently cup my cheek. He frowned and moved his hand to my forehead. "You feel like you have a fever. How long have you been feeling bad?"

"Since this morning. I haven't been able to eat anything and my throat feels kind of sore."

He smirked. "If only someone had told you not to hang with Izzy while she was sick in the infirmary. Oh wait, I did."

I scowled."She was getting bored of being all alone in there."

He rolled his eyes and said "She could live with it. You're too stubborn."

"That's the way you like me."

He chuckled and simply said "Of course" while brushing my hair away from my face.

I felt the blood rush to my face and looked down. "I suppose I should go to the infirmary."

Suddenly Jace's eyes lit up and he smirked mischievously. I felt nervous, because when he got that look it usually meant something was going to happen that would probably be embarrassing. He stood up, and before I could ask what he was doing, reached down and scooped me into his arms, bridal style.

I yelped in surprise and automatically looped my arms around his neck. His smirk grew and he began walking to the door.

In response to my wide, questioning eyes he simply said "A gentleman has to help his damsel in distress."

I rolled my eyes but was enjoying being held by him so I rested my head on his shoulder and started playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

I was confused when it became clear that he wasn't taking me to the infirmary. He was walking to his room. When we got there, he walked in and gently set me on his bed. I smiled at that but was still wondering why I was there. He went to his dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt, setting it on the bed next to me.

"Put this on." was all he said before he walked into the bathroom. Once I was sure he couldn't see, I hesitated only a second before stripping off my shoes, socks and training armor. I hurriedly changed from my jeans and long-sleeve shirt into his t-shirt. I felt a little self-conscious in just a shirt, bra and panties so I got under the blankets. I breathed in his scent and immediately relaxed.

It was only a few minutes before he came from the bathroom holding a bottle of pills, a glass of water, a washcloth and bowl of water. He set them on the nightstand and reached behind me. I smiled when he began to fluff up my pillows. While the rest of the world saw the loyal, sarcastic, skilled fighter, I got to see his kind, caring side.

Once he was done, he poured two pills into his hand and gave me them and the glass of water. After I swallowed them, he silently put them back and soaked the washcloth in the water. It was unusual for him to be quiet so long. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and smiled before softly rubbing the cloth on my face. My face, which had been hot and sweaty due to the fever now felt cool. He then moved to sit next to me. He drew me into his arms and I rested my head upon his chest. I could feel his heartbeat under my ear, and within minutes it put me to sleep.

I slept soundly for about an hour, and then started awake, with tears welling up in my eyes due to my nightmare. Jace was still holding me; he kissed my tears away and muttered "I love you". I fell back asleep and woke up many times throughout the night because of a nightmare that the fever caused. Each time Jace was still there, and his embrace comforted me.

In the morning when I woke up, I saw that Jace had fallen asleep, though he had dark shadows under his eyes that showed he was up most of the night. The light of dawn shining through the window rested on his face. His fair hair shone like strands of pure gold. The sharp angles and lines of his face were softened. He looked like an angel. I reached out to gently run my fingers along his cheekbones, then down his jaw, to trace his lips. Unexpectedly, he didn't wake which showed how tired he really was. I felt guilty for keeping him up all night.

But I did feel less sick. So I decided to make breakfast for Jace. Normally we went to Taki's, but I wanted to do something different. Though I was reluctant to do so, I started to remove myself from his embrace. This failed though when his arms only tightened around me and he whispered "Where do you think you're going?" I thought there was something different with his voice, but decided to ignore it to answer his question.

"I wanted to make you breakfast. You look like you could use more sleep." I said, because though his eyes were open, he looked half asleep and he was sweating slightly. When he moved to sit up, I noticed he clutched his head like it hurt and tried to clear his throat. I had a suspicion that I knew what was wrong which was only strengthened when he started having a coughing fit.

Time for me to play doctor now.

**I hope that you liked it. As I said before, but want to reiterate. Reviews. Are. Awesometastic!**


End file.
